Talk:Malachite/@comment-159.191.137.234-20190621160944
Luna's first day was the same old thing of "keep your head down, don't learn anything special, this is for our own good, ect." Not very fun. So, the only thing worth doing was messaging Moon and Cricket. They'd said they were both starting new schools today, so that should be interesting. She logged onto her MothOfTheMoon account and typed: Hey, you two online? Cricket and Moon answered almost instantly. Luna grinned as she settled in for another night of chatting, fangirling, and just having fun. (Peril POV) Today was... interesting, to say the least. She managed to make friends, and she got through the day without setting fire to anyone (cough, Icicle, cough). And all of those friends were in some of the same fandoms as her. So, of course, when Ruby asked how her day was, Peril answered, "The usual. When's dinner?" Way to go, dumbass. "You said something about 'friends' when you texted me," Ruby said, raising an eyebrow. "Ok, yes, I made five friends who are hilarious and get my fandoms. When's dinner?" "The usual. Cliff had a pretty exciting day, too." "Aw, did you, buddy?" Peril said, squatting down in front of Ruby's son. "What happened?" "I has a new bestie!" Cliff declared, beaming. "Her name Aukie Soozookee 'n she really funny. We make a Lego tower durin' free time." "Suzuki? One of my new friends has that last name!" Peril exclaimed. "His name's Turtle, and he's funny, too! And he loves superheroes." "Like Superman 'n Batman 'n Wonder Woman?" Cliff asked. Peril laughed. "No, like Iron Man and Captain Marvel and Loki. You remember Loki, bud?" Cliff brightened. "Ooooh, yeah! He the one with the horny helmet! An' he 'n his brother fight alllls the time." "Well, I think my friend Turtle might be your friend Aukie's brother," Peril said, booping him on the nose (thankfully, she was still wearing her gloves). "He did say he had three sisters." "Oh, that reminds me," Ruby said, snapping her fingers. "One of my coworker's families is coming over for dinner on Friday. Coral? The one with the fancy clothes?" Peril groaned. "Ruby, do I have to?" Ruby gave her a look. "The last time she came over, she told me that doing fanart and playing the guitar was a waste of time, and then she asked you if you were okay with letting Cliff around me. She's a freaking menace." "She means well, Peril," Ruby sighed. "Truth to be told, she gives me a major headache, but she has a daughter your age. Maybe you two will end up getting along." (Sunny POV) "So, my mom has this 'business dinner' with one of of her coworkers, and guess what? It's the same house that Peril lives at," Tsunami said, her mouth half filled with cheeseburger. "Now, normally I wouldn't have an issue, but Mom is acting super protective. She nearly fainted when Turtle said he made friends with her---not surprising, seeing as that kid makes friends with everyone." "Qibli said she was 'delightfully Moriarty-esque,' whatever that means," Sunny said. "I mean, I know what that means, but I also know that 'Moriarty' and 'delightful' do not belong in the same sentence. Besides, Peril's way nicer than you'd expect." "Madre di Dios," Clay muttered, frowning at his burger. "I specifically said 'triple burger,' not 'double.' Why does this always happen?" "Because the people who work here know you too well to give you a triple?" Starflight guessed. Glory cleared her throat. "Hey, Sunny, Fatey, any news on Operation Jamstorm?" "I thought it was called Hailbu," Fatespeaker said. "Jamstorm sounds cooler. Kind of like a band name." Sunny brought out her matchmaker's handbook (being careful to not open it to the Starspeaker page). "Okay, so the fact that we've got siblings and foster siblings that link us together is going to be a big effort in getting those two together. The best thing we should do is to ally with Winter and make a plan." "Also, now that we're in high school, we can actively matchmake," Fatespeaker added. "We've got nine months until both of them head off to college, and while that might seem like a long time, it's going to take some serious doing to get them together in time." Glory grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Well, shall we get started?" --------------------------- This chapter is basically Peril/Cliff brother/sister fluff and some insight on Jamstorm/Hailbu... you know what? Pick which ship name you like best. Also, somebody owes my biggest FanWing ten thousand scales and a look at their fanfic, which is on Fritillary's page. It's really good. Also, thank you to the anon who's putting the songs on here for the non-Wattpad people! You're so nice! Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try and post the next one tomorrow!